User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/weird
*''(We see Richard sleeping.)'' *'Kernely:' GOODMORNINGRICHARDHOWAREYOUIMGOOD *'Richard:' god, *'Kernely:' you see that blovy is out for a picnic?? *'Torchy:' *slams the window* w'' *'''Richard: can you please *''(Somehow, Blovy drops from above.)'' *'Kernely:' WAIT WHATTHEHELLDIDSHEDO *'Blovy:' idk *'Samantha:' who me *'Kernely:' blovs *'Mel:' okay *'Torchy:' IDK WHY BUT I AM SEEING A F***ING UFO *'Richard:' dont care *''(Torchy explodes.)'' *'Samantha:' WHAT *'Pealy:' oh god please kill me now *'Jay:' *'Blovy:' jay why did you use an image in your dialog *'Jay:' idk *''(Ryder and Reagan B U S T in.)'' *'Ryder:' were gonna go on a trip, *'Torchy:' to where *'Ryder:' into you *'Samantha:' WHAT *'Richard:' oh my god *'Blovy:' uh *''(Torchy explodes again.)'' *'Jay:' *'Blovy:' jAY STOP SPITTING OUT DAMN COFFEE *'Jay:' oooohhhhh im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo'RRY' *'Reagan:' everyboys lets dunk the water onto the bucket, *''(Pealy jumps off a cliff.)'' *'Samantha:' WHAT *'Kernely:' why *'Blovy:' �������� *'Jay:' y *'Richard:' THATS ENOUGH *''(Everyone falls into silence.)'' *'Reagan:' okay now what *'Richard:' TOBEHONESTYALLHAVETOSTOPREACTINGGGGG *'Blovy:' okay mate *''(Suddenly, pigs appear.)'' *'Pigs:' OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK *'Richard:' uh what *''(Nina and Tessa arrive.)'' *'Tessa:' ay boys *'Torchy:' ello *'Blovy:' a *'Kernely:' yall screeching?? *''(Everyone begins screaming!)'' *'Pigs:' OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK *'Richard:' why are we doing this *'Samantha:' idk *''(It begins raining chocolate coffee.)'' *'Torchy:' mmmm cocoa coffee *'Pigs:' OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK *'Kernely:' *to the pigs* oy you porkchops get out *''(The pigs run over Kernely.)'' *'Pigs:' OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK *'Samantha:' WHAT *''(Torchy explodes and Pealy jumps off another cliff.)'' *'Blovy:' he exploded *'Richard:' i want to cry *'Mel:' well i want to die *'Tessa:' but am i already dead *'Jay:' *'Blovy:' JAY *'Nina:' you know its raining coffee right?? *'Blovy:' i know bucko *'Richard:' okay guys we shall not get roasted *''(Pealy coughs.)'' *'Samantha:' WHAT *'Kernely:' �������� *'Blovy:' why *'Reagan:' oh god *'Ryder:' nope nope so much NOPE *'Mel:' |:( *'Jay:' *''(Blovy launches a nuclear rocket at Jay.)'' *'Reagan & Nina:' oof *'Kernely:' okay *'Richard:' now what *''(It begins hailing feathers while it still rains chocolate coffee. More pigs arrive.)'' *'Pigs:' OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK *'Richard:' oh god not AGAIN *''(The Bloomflowers arrive.)'' *'Quinn:' uh *'Richard:' theres COFFEE and FEATHERS and PIGS everywhere *'Aurora:' what *'Naomi:' something doesnt seem right. theres odd weather here and there today and idk why *'Samantha:' idk either *'Ryder:' TOO MUCH PIGS I CANT STAND IT *runs away* *'Pigs:' OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK *'Richard:' god *''(It's not only raining chocolate coffee, it's starting to also hail chickens, leaves, hamburgers, hot dogs, pizza, pineapples, cacti and flower pots! But it stops hailing feathers.)'' *'Richard:' WHAT *'Samantha:' *screeching* *'Blovy:' *'Nina:' *'Mel:' *'Torchy:' *'Pealy:' *'Kernely:' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *'Naomi:' R U N *'Aurora:' EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *'Quinn:' EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *'Reagan:' a *'Tessa:' uh *'Pigs:' OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK *''(Soon, random people appear and begin calling the gang normies.)'' *'Richard:' ITS GETTING CRAZIER AND CRAZIER OVERTIME *'Jay:' WE MUST GO *''(Everyone makes a run for it! The pigs and people chase after them.)'' *'People:' '''''REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *'Pigs:' OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK W.I.P. Category:Blog posts